Once Upon a Time
by K0o-Chan
Summary: The beautiful princess Sasuke is taken away from his kingdom by the evil lord Sakura, Only one boy can save the princess from his fate while finding true love. IrukaXKakashi and NarutoXSasuke, Light Shounen Ai.
1. Prologue

Once Upon A Time

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from 'Naruto'

If I did the world would be a better place.

Maybe..

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once upon a time, In a far away castle was a beautiful princess who was held captive by the evil lord Sakura. The princess's name was Sasuke, a young seventeen year old boy who was taken away from his family in order to feed the evil lord's lust for him. The young princess has been living with the evil lord for almost a year, No one has ever dared to step foot in the evil lord's castle. Not even to save the poor princess Sasuke.

But it all changed when the young blond, Naruto, heard the story about the beautiful princess Sasuke.

The seventeen year old boy was more then ever up to the challange. To become stronger and...To have someone to share the bed with. But Naruto needed more then just himself if he was going to save the princess from the evil lord, He needed the best ninja's he knew: Kakashi and Iruka.

Along the way all three men face the evil lord's powers, along with that funny little gay romance.

So what are you waiting for? Help these guys on their journy by reading their story!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, So that was just alittle Prologue type thing.

As for the story, I hope it will come out nice. And I also hope that you readers enjoy!

Thank you!


	2. Blue Frog!

Once Upon a Time

Chapter One

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Naruto..

If I did I would give out cookies!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come on Naruto, We have no time to wast if you want to get the princess as soon as possible." Called the young ninja Iruka, who was hovering over the limp body of a sleeping boy.

"Wake up, Naruto." Came another voice from far off, Kakashi, the other ninja who began the journy with the young Naruto and his secret crush Iruka.

Naruto peeled open one eye with a loud moan "But I was just about to look up the princess's fluffy see through dress." The blond whinned as he propped up on the palms of his hands. The sleep still written all over his face.

Iruka shook his head with a sigh as he stood up and looked down at Naruto with a small smile "Come on, We will eat as we walk." He muttered looking over to Kakashi with a nod.

The older man blinked then nodded back, while pulling out three small pieces of bread from a napsack. Kakashi first threw one to Iruka then Naruto, who was now standing up and folding his blankets, or more of just making it a big messy ball of cloth.

"Let us be off." Naruto grinned.

"I still don't see why you dumped her, Kakashi. She had a nice rack and everything. You were all set. But 'NOOO' you throw her away like the rest of your little tramps." Naruto hissed looking over at the man walking beside him.

Kakashi shrugged and closed his eyes with a sigh "It dosn't really matter, They are all happy now." He whispered to himself, but of course the nosy Naruto heard.

"What is your Is-"

"That is enough, Naruto! It is hard for a ninja to keep a relationship going. So you can't blame him, can you?" The young Iruka peeped, looking over the big map to Kakashi and Naruto.

Naruto looked at Iruka with a sigh and shook his head "I guess not. I've never had a girlfriend so I wouldn't know." He said sadly.

Kakashi looked away "I wonder why?" He giggled.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Naruto yelled while placing two pale hands on the older man's neck with a look of sheer madness on his face.

Iruka almost dropped the map and jumped ontop of Naruto for the younger boy to stop but they were all innterupted by a loud crackle.

Naruto let go of Kakashi and let out a loud yelp "OH MY GOD!" He cried pointing to the most ugly thing he had ever seen while another hand on his head in shock.

There infront of the three men stood a man, or men. Two guys were stuck together sharing on big body. Two heads, two arms, two legs. Both heads looked oddly fimmiler too.

"LEE! GAARA! WHAT HAPPEN TO YOU?" The blond screamed.

Iruka and Kakashi looked at the creature infront of them blankly as Naruto kept jumping up and down.

"Yes, It is us. The evil lord Sakura did this to us. We now work fathfully by her side." The Gaara head said while using his side of the body to itch his crotch.

"STOP THAT!" Cried the other other head that was Lee "Don't touch that!"

"What? Even though we share the same damn body I can't itch where it itches?"

"Yes, It feels funny."

Naruto had a look of disgust on his face "Oh my god. You even touch yourself?" He screamed again.

"NO! NO! We don't touch our body! It feels funny!" Lee whinned while stomping the foot on his side of the body, which contained a leg warmer and a sandle.

"Every thing feels funny." Gaara said sadly "But we are going to kill you so the evil lord will make us seperate again!"

Kakashi shook his head "No you arn't." He argued.

"Yes we will." Gaara argued back "We totally will."

"No, You totally won't. Look." The older man pointed up in the sky " A frog."

Both heads, Lee's and Gaara's, looked up toward the sky.

"I don't see anything." Whinned Naruto, Who was also looking up and the sunny sky with a frown.

Iruka kicked Naruto's leg and pointed upward again "Look."

And there is was, A shiny blue frog falling from the sky only to land on Lee/Gaara.

"I knew blue was the new gay." Kakashi muttered shaking his head.

"What dose that have to do with anything?" Naruto whinned.

-End of Chapter-

If you don't know by now, I write crack fictions. So anything I wirte isn't supposed to make any sense what-so-ever. Except the fact at Naruto is saving princess Sasuke.

I hope you all enjoyed this!

I'll update soon!


	3. Sorry, I don't know how to cook

Once Upon a Time

Chapter Two

-----------------------

I'm sorry the first chapter didn't make much sense to some of you.

Like I posted before, Though, It is a crack fiction.

I don't think it is supposed to make any sense.

Hah.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from 'Naruto', if I did I wouldn't

be typing this fanfiction.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been almost two weeks since the three young men had started their long confusing journey to save the young princess Sasuke from the evil lord Sakura.

Yet, They were having no luck at all. Which didn't help anyone's mood at all as the three walked day and night to get to where they all had been planning to go to.

Naruto had almost gone crazy from lack of sleep and lack of good food.

Hey, Kakashi can't cook. Iruka dosn't know how. Naruto is just to lazy.

Even though they were going crazy, They all kept at the journey.

"DAMN THIS TRIP!" Naruto finally yelled out in stress as he placed both of his hands at the side of his head and squeezed as if trying to squeeze the anger, confusion, and sleepiness out of his head. The blonde ninja had stopped in his tracks and fallen on his knees onto the soft earth below him.

Kakashi and Iruka stopped by Naruto's side after looking at each other with a nod.

"It will be okay, Naruto. I'm sure there is only a little way to go. . ." Iruka attempted to comfort Naruto as he placed a gentle hand on the young boy's shoulder with a weak smile.

Naruto looked up to Iruka for a second, A blank look on his face as if unsure what to think.

"Wait, Don't you have a map? Shouldn't you know how long we have to go?" Naruto hissed as he let his hands drift away from his head and he began to stand up from his position on the ground.

Iruka let out a nervous laugh as gave a quick glance to Kakashi once again, now a look of worry written across his face "Well, Uhh. . Heheh."

Naruto turned to face his teacher with a serious look on his face as he held out a pale hand "Give me the map."

Iruka let out a sigh and a small nod, opening one of the packets wrapped around his thighs, handing it to Naurto.

Naruto opened the map, the serious look still on his face as he studied it. It was until a few minutes before he started cursing under his breath and looking over to Iruka with confusion

"How do you read a map?"

-----

"I can't believe it. I've been here for almost a year and still, No one has saved me. . ." Said a harsh tone of a sixteen year old boy wearing a soft pink kimono, arms crossed on his chest as he looked over to the blonde female looking out the window.

The girl looked over at Sasuke with a nod "I know! I can't believe that nobody has saved me" She said with a frown at the thought "Why would Saukra do this to me?"

"Well, Ino, You and her do love each other. . . If you haven't realized. At least that is what you told me." Sasuke rolled his eyes as he walked over to the window beside Ino.

Ino gave the raven haired boy an confused look "Did I? Wow, I don't remember. . ."

Sasuke took a glance over to Ino before closing her out of his own world so he could look up into the light blue sky in thought.

-----

"Good job, Naruto."

"Thanks!"

"I was being sarcastic."

Naurto gave Kakashi a glare as he threw the older man a dirty towel covered in mud "I hope you burn in a bush and die. . ." The blonde boy muttered as he let his gaze turn back over to the water he was standing in.

Naurto and Kakashi had been sent by Iruka to catch some fish for dinner because the brunette was going to attempt making a meal. Naruto had just gave his teacher a big splash while trying to catch a fish that had just flashed in his sight.

Both men where only wearing their pants, which were pulled up to their knees so they wouldn't get their cloths wet. (Or else Iruka would yell at them.)

Kakashi let out a stressed sigh and threw the towel over to the river bank, not bothering to wip his face off with the towle, But it ended up landing in the water and floating downstream.

"Good job, Sensi."

"Shut-Up."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yay, Chapter two!

I'm sorry it has taken so long to post this baby up!

School has started and I've been busy. . . Cause I also signed up for Tai-Kwon-Do.

Damn, I hope I can post chapter three soon!

Thanks for reading!

I love you guys!


	4. Aroused yet?

Once Upon A Time

Chapter Three

Disclaimer: No, I don't own any of the Naruto characters

Or anything else that I mention.

I don't know why I have to type this. . .

Warning:

Yes, Children, This chapter is going to have hints of man love. . . Don't cry. I know your happy.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kakashi. . . Stop."

"Why?"

Iruka had all of a sudden found himself on the ground under the hot body of Kakashi, A higher ranking ninja then himself.

The older man just couldn't help himself, He was stressing out and he needed to let something out. Apparently touching Iruka, His crush, Would help.

Though Iruka had no clue what Kakashi's feelings for him were, He was about to find out.

Iruka didn't know who he felt toward Kakashi, All he felt at the moment was respect.

It was now that Iruka felt a hand begin to rub his outer thigh, making his face hot and his body stir with a sudden chill.

"S-Stop." Iruka attempted to try and make the other get off him, Though for some reason it felt good "What if Naruto finds us!".

Kakashi let out a snort "I don't care, I can't help myself."

"Yes, You can. . Ahh. . ."

Kakashi began to let his erection grind up against Iruka's own, Making the younger man feel hot and bothered, Yet, It felt nice.

After hearing the slight moan Iruka let out Kakashi smiled under the dark mask that almost seemed part of him, He let himself grind against Iruka even more which made Iruka moan more and louder.

------

Naruto gazed down at the water as he scanned it's surface for sudden ripples or movements as a sign of life under or around that area in the water.

So far, He had no luck what-so-ever, But that didn't bother him, The only thing on his mind was a meal that could be made if he caught those fish in the water.

Yummy.

Pulling up his pants further up his leg the blonde gave the water a scowl "Come on fish, You know you wanna be eaten. Remember: Your mother dosn't know you, She dosn't care. Now, Sell your soul to me. I'll take care of it. . . SHIT FISH!"

Naurto had just about lost it, Kicking around in the water with grunts and growls of anger and frustration.

"Oh, Lookie, Shikamaru!" Came a happy-go-lucky tone from over at the river banks "A little fox for a meal!"

"No, Kiba, I don't eat meat. . . How many damn times do I have to tell you that?"

Naurto looked over to the side of the river where the voices had come from only to spot two human like figures gazing at him with evil eyes.

One of them had semi-short hair that was tied up in a puffy pony tail, Two dear-like ears on the side of his head along with two small antlers.

The other had short reddish hair and two puppy dog ears at the top of his head, Both ears sticking up and a long tail wagging behind him as he stared at Nauto with a lick of his lips.

Naruto backed away slowly as he looked over to the two boys with a nervous laugh "H-Hello. Nice day to kick at fish, Wouldn't you say?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gah, Yes, I want my chapters to be somewhat short if you were wondering.

The internet isn't working right now so I'm typing away the third chapter!

Yay?

I'm so sore from Tai-Kwon-Do. . .

Thanks for reading!


End file.
